


To Love You: Joseph Seed

by EmoPenguin4



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Cult, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: Joseph Seed has been living in the neighborhood for a whlie now. Then someone new, Michael Mikotoba, personally visits him with a gift.





	1. Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> People who actually want to consider commenting, answer this:  
> Should I consider doing one like this for Sharky when I'm done with the Seed bros?

Mike considers his next move. A small bag in one hand, an unclenching fist in another. "I will be fine. I will be fine. I will be fine." He raises his free hand to knock on the door.

"Coming," a voice inside muffled by the door. Footsteps follow, and soon enough, Joseph opens the door. "Yes?"

"Hello, you're Mr. Seed, yes? Pastor in the nearby local church?"

Joseph's eyes widen slightly, probably from some shock of being recognized and visited. "Why, yes I am. Joseph Seed, and you are?"

Mike bows low and rises with a pleasant smile. "I am Michael Mikotoba, but please call me Mike. I have just moved into the neighborhood and I wanted to greet you."

Joseph smiles with a small laugh. "A pleasant man. Your courage is much appreciated. Please, come in."

Mike nods and walks in. The first thing he notices is how the house is decorated. Mostly wood furniture with some religious stuff and picture frames. "As expected from a man of your title."

Joseph gives a noise of agreement. "Simple things and reminders of my family."

Mike tilts his head. That might be why there are picture frames. 

"Please, place your belongings on this table here."

Mike nods again and leaves his bag on the table. "Might I ask if you would be interested in having dinner with me this weekend?"

Joseph does a double take. He stares uneasily at Mike. "Dinner?"

"Yes," Mike says, rubbing his arm. "This Saturday?"

Joseph considers this for a second. "...yes. I am, in fact, free this Saturday."

Mike nods and smiles. "That is most excellent."

"May I be so selfish to assume that you've brought me a gift?"

Mike nods again. "Actually, yes. It's not much, but I hope you appreciate the gift. I didn't know what you might like so I made a small housewarming gift."

Joseph sighs. "You are my new neighbour, and yet you bring me a gift? You are far too kind, Mike."

"Something small so it does not become inconvenient if you want to display it or keep it elsewhere," Mike pulls out a small box from his bag. "A few friends and I made multiples in case you wanted to gift these to someone else." Someone else like your brothers, he thinks to himself.

"Again, you are far too kind. Please receive my thanks. And pass the message to your friends."

Mike presents the small box to Joseph. "Would you like to open it now or later when I've left?"

Joseph laughs softly. "I will save this for later. First, I must treat you with hospitality. Would you like anything to drink?"

"If you have tea, fresh or sweetened, that would be much appreciated."

"Coming right up," Joseph walks in the direction of his kitchen. In the span of a few minutes, Mike can hear shuffling, clinking, and boiling. "Do you take sugar?"

"It is not necessary," Mike replies. 

After a few more minutes, Joseph exits his kitchen with a tray of a teapot and two cups. He sets them down on the table Mike is sitting at. "Golden leaf tea. I hear it's a touch more unique, but I feel you would give a more authentic opinion."

Mike smiles and covers a giggle with his hand. "Indeed, I could tell you now that it certainly would be more to my taste than bagged green tea." He pours tea for himself, then for Joseph. "I could teach you how to brew real green tea before dinner on the weekend?"

Joseph gives his thanks to Mike for pouring tea. "It would be interesting to learn a bit of your culture."

"Then I could gladly teach you. Perhaps I should attend one of your masses and understand more of your faith."

"What do you believe in, Mike?"

Mike considers whether his answer might offend Joseph. "If I tell you, promise not to be offended, okay?"

"People are allowed to subscribe to any belief, I say, so long as they mean good and not evil."

"I'm polytheistic. I mostly follow shinto but I've also been interested in Greek and Egyptian Gods. It's always fascinating to see that these mighty deities can be just as human as we are."

Joseph smiles and nods his head. "Interesting. I don't believe my faith falls strictly under Catholic or Christian. I believe in God just like they do, but I have reasons to uphold different morals. I suppose my faith cannot be labelled yet."

"That's quite alright. Like you said before, everyone can subscribe to their own beliefs." Mike takes a sip of tea. "Enough about religion. What sort of hobbies do you have?"

Joseph ponders the question. "Perhaps... Well, I enjoy oration and advising others."

Are those truly hobbies? "Do you, for whatever reason, keep voice recordings of your oration hobby?"

"Yes, but I am not necessarily the one who keeps records of that. My younger brother would probably have records if you asked. Do you want them for something?"

Mike flinches slightly. Hopefully not enough to be noticeable. "Ah, well. It's just that I find to be quite relaxing, and I focus on my hobbies better when there is something relaxing in the background." Mike scratches his cheek. "But you do not have to give me anything if the idea makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Either way, I have to request a copy of those records from my brother to send to my sister." Joseph drinks half of his tea in one go and places the cup down. "She does not live near us, you see. She wants to hear my sermons even when she is physically unavailable, so she simply asks for recordings. An adorable habit, if you ask me."

Mike smiles and nods. "Indeed, quite the precious sister you have. She still wants to be with you, even if she cannot be present here."

"What are your hobbies, Mike?"

"Origami and playing the piano, I'd say."

Joseph drinks the rest of his tea. "What is origami?"

"Put simply, it is the art of folding paper," Mike finishes a cup and pours more tea for himself and John. "I made such a gift for you."

"Again, I must say thanks. I'm sure you worked hard with your friends on that gift."

"There's actually a folktale related to origami," Mike wipes the rim of his cup with his thumb, "that says folding a thousand paper cranes will grant you one wish. I've seen it used in children's storybooks to... emotionally challenging effect."

"Emotionally challenging... as in it made you feel an emotion strongly?"

"え. I remember crying after reading a story about a child in a hospital who folds a thousand paper cranes to cure himself of cancer." Mike presses his hand to his heart and closes his fist. "It was... it was some years back. I can't quite remember the title, but I saw it when I was visiting a nephew."

Maybe they should change the topic. "You also said you play the piano," Joseph reminded. "Do you have a piece memorized, by any chance?"

"Allow me to think for a moment," Mike rests his fingers on the table and starts tapping them, as if looking for a song. "I know a few compositions by Yiruma."

"Might I bother you to play a song for me, then?" 

Mike smiles and nods. "It's no bother at all. Do you have a piano somewhere here?"

Joseph stands and beckons Mike to follow. "Let me show you where it is."


	2. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph decides to visit Mikotoba to give the sermon recordings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp, Joseph POV. Yes, I'm alternating POVs every chapter. And Joseph always thinks of Mike as "Mikotoba" because he's aware of cultural differences.

Joseph fusses about the house, considering what to do with the twelve paper cranes he was gifted with. He can tell that people of three different skill levels tried making these cranes. He assumed Mikotoba made six of these, with perfect folding and an elegant paint job. It seems Mikotoba liked the flower motif.

There were four paper cranes that were competently made, but still had small mistakes. There were small unusual folds and a few random spots of bleeding paint, but it otherwise looks satisfactory. This person was making symmetric patterns to the best of their ability. 

Joseph would rather not look at the two paper cranes that looked amateur at best. Still, if Mikotoba allowed this, then this person must have done their best. There are many wrinkles in the paper, and it wasn't painted on. Probably to avoid more mistakes. Joseph will have to hide these, there's no way he could display it or gift it to any of his siblings. He will keep these two in his bedroom and take one of Mikotoba's cranes.

He decided how to split the cranes. Two of Mikotoba's and one of the competently made cranes for Faith and John. Jacob will just have to deal with the remaining, but at least he doesn't need to hide away the stragglers. As much as Joseph would like to return those cranes in particular, that would be awfully rude to Mikotoba and his friend.

Perhaps he can request Mikotoba to fold something different, bigger. Maybe if circumstances allow for it to deepen their relationship. But for now, he'll fulfill Mikotoba's offhand request. It shouldn't be difficult to email the files to hi--

His email. He never asked how the files were going to be sent. He would have to visit Mikotoba.

Admittedly, he's nervous. But his house is only a walk away, it wouldn't be suspicious or anything to visit before he was invited. Besides, Mikotoba visited. Joseph should be allowed the same privilege.

A privilege. Yes, it is indeed. But he should simply prepare to leave. He brings a USB with the files just in case they can settle delivery there and then.

With that, his wallet, and his keys, Joseph sets off to visit Mikotoba.

\---------

It takes less time than expected, and Joseph is already knocking. He's standing in front of a sliding door made of some good quality wood. 

The door slides open, and Mikotoba is standing there, not paying attention, in some sort of Japanese robe. "三コトバです."

"Mike, it's me, Joseph," he waves with a full grin.

Slowly, realization overtakes Mikotoba's face. "J-Joseph?"

"Yes, Mike," his tone is that of a patient friend. "I was hoping I could come in and transfer the files to your computer?"

"Y-yes." The door slides more to welcome Joseph. "Pardon my earlier greeting. The only people who usually visit me are Rico-chan and Garri-kun. They know how to respond and I assumed you were one of them."

"It's not a problem," Joseph steps in and laughs. "What were you saying, anyway? I heard your last name in that sentence."

"It was just me greeting you with my name, really. Roughly translates to 'this is Mikotoba', or, 'Mikotoba speaking'. Nothing so special." Joseph almost takes a step forward when Mikotoba halts Joseph with a hand. "Please take off your shoes here."

"Of course," Joseph smiles and moves to remove his shoes, placing them in the rack that Mikotoba points to.

"Thank you," Mikotoba responds. "Sorry, cultural thing."

"That's fine," he walks in with his bare feet. "Do you have a computer where I can transfer these files to?"

"Follow me," Mikotoba leads Joseph upstairs to a private room. This is awfully intimate. Only his first time visiting and Mikotoba is already showing him the bedroom. A bed, a computer, a desk, and a bookshelf fill the interior. "Do you mind letting me borrow the usb?"

Joseph wordlessly passes the usb to Mikotoba, who immediately boots up his computer and plugs in the usb. Joseph takes stock of the books on the shelf. "Are these books in English or Japanese?"

"They're in English, I keep my other books in the chest." He points to under the desk, where a chest lays beside the table. "I didn't find any of the English translations for those books. You're welcome to check them, but they're in Japanese."

"I'm fine with looking."

Mikotoba finishes transferring the files. "Joseph, thank you so much, really. This will aid me in ways you wouldn't think of."

Joseph laughs softly. "You compliment me too much, Mike."

"It only makes sense for a man of your stature, Joseph."

Joseph does his best to avoid blushing. "If I didn't know any better, I'd dare say you were flirting with me, Mike."

"Perish the thought, Joseph," Mikotoba focuses on getting the files to a folder so he doesn't have to look at Joseph and potentially be exposed by the blush covering his face. The files were almost done transferring. "When are you next holding a sermon?"

"Tomorrow at four in the afternoon, at the St. Hermelin Chapel."

"I've never yet heard of that saint."

Joseph can only shrug. "I was told it had something to do with personas, but I don't know if I've ever heard of persona-related events in my religious studies."

Mikotoba's mind makes connections in an instant. "真•女神転生... Joseph, I suggest you don't research on the topic. You might not like the reality of it."

"Do you know something I do not, Mike?"

"My reply depends on how you answer this next question." Mikotoba stretches and unplugs the usb after fiddling with his computer a bit more. He returns the usb to Joseph, who utters his thanks. "Are you aware of Shin Megami Tensei?"

Joseph tilts his head, obviously confused. "Is that Japanese?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"Roughly, 'true goddess rebirth'."

"I've never heard of it."

Mikotoba gives a pained smile. "Let's just say it's the source of the chapel's name."

Joseph will have to ask his brothers later about this... true goddess rebirth. "Fine, I'll simply have to learn about it on my own time, then."

"Thank you for your recordings, by the way," Mikotoba bows slightly and smiles. "Would you like to stay for a bit and have some tea? Or did you have plans today?"

Joseph considers the offer. "Tea would be lovely, Mike."

"Then follow me downstairs, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, leave a comment with your honest thoughts. If you got something negative to say, go ahead but don't pick fights.


	3. What Matters is Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is invited to church. He sees John and Garret unexpectedly.

Mike bows low as he greets Joseph at the front of the church. Today, he chose to wear more feminine clothing to get Joseph to notice him. A plain, forest green kimono with a muted blue obi. He couldn't wear geta since he was afraid of making noise in the chapel, so he wore soft shoes underneath. Good thing his kimono was long enough to cover his feet. It would be embarrassing if Rico caught him looking mismatched. "May I ask what your sermon today will be about?"

Joseph takes in Mike's outfit. His irises slowly lower and rise. "Patience and love," Joseph answers vaguely, his gaze drifting away from Mike as naturally as possible.

"That's interestingly specific," Mike says with no wonder in his voice. He has raising suspicions, but it wouldn't do to act on them. "Might I ask why?"

Joseph pauses for a moment, as if searching for the correct answer. "I've noticed my older brother has been in a better mood as of late. When I asked him what had changed, he told me he met someone he wanted to stay with." Joseph inhales, then slowly exhales. "I am excited for him. Unfortunately, he said he couldn't attend today's mass because he had important plans. Important enough that it takes precedence over this."

Mike reaches to touch Joseph's shoulder soothingly. "Perhaps he had prior business-related engagements to care for. You need not be upset by your brother simply being responsible."

"Were it that, then Jacob would have told me a few days before. And business engagements would surely not occur on such short notice."

"What does your brother Jacob do?"

"He is an animal breeder," Joseph's voice seems to lift momentarily. It must be pleasant for him to discuss his brother's accomplishments. "In particular, he specialises in dogs."

Mike's eyes widen. He has the feeling his pupils have dilated, too. "Do any of you have a dog?"

Joseph shakes his head, and Mike feels his shoulders deflate. "None of us have any house pets, unfortunately. We are all busy enough that caring for a pet would prove difficult."

Mike simply nods and replies, "Would it be possible to meet with Jacob to see the animals he cares for?"

Joseph is momentarily shocked and says, "I'm afraid not. He would not allow his charges to be exposed so easily."

Mike is not familiar with the ins and outs of breeding, so he doesn't prod. "Maybe we should head in so I can find a seat. There might be a lot of people inside."

Joseph reaches forward and pats Mike's shoulder. "Worry not. The front row is almost never occupied. You could seat yourself there." Joseph turns toward the church and starts walking. "Let us go inside."

Mike follows right behind Joseph, noticing how the bystanders already there raise their heads from prayer to excitedly greet Joseph. Mike smiles, knowing that the faithful here must be truly happy with Joseph to greet him so fervently. Joseph leads Mike to the front row and gestures for him to sit. "Thank you, Joseph."

Joseph smiles and nods, leaning over to say, "Please tell me what you would like to do after mass."

"Thank you for the offer," Mike nods and allows himself to smile back at the fact that Joseph is inviting him out. It has him in a good mood. "I'll have an answer for you when you are finished 'guiding the masses', as it were."

A good natured chuckle from Joseph makes Mike's smile wider. "Then I shall await your answer, Mike."

Mike notices someone slide into the seats next to him. His eyes widen. "Garri-kun?"

Garri-kun smiles and nods. "Yeah, it's me, Miko-kun. Why are you here?"

"I was personally invited by the pastor, Joseph." Mike wonders why Garri-kun is here. Is he not an atheist?

"I'm here with one of his brothers. John told me he wanted to introduce me to Joseph after this mass."

Mike thinks for a second in his head. He connects the dots and realizes that Garri-kun must have been invited by John. That should be fine.

John slides in the conversation out of nowhere and extends his hand to Mike. "Hey, I'm John Seed, brother of the pastor here."

Mike takes John's hand and shakes it firmly. "It is nice to meet you, John." Hopefully he's a good person to Garri-kun. 

"Likewise," he replies, sounding a bit forced and formal. "You're friends with Garret and Rico?"

Mike nods. "ん. I met Rico first, and then I was introduced to Garret. I daresay all three of us are very close friends."

Mike notices Garri-kun's face focus on the center. "Guys," Garri-kun raises, "I think Joseph is starting his mass."

Joseph walks up to the front and acknowledges his audience, his eyes locking onto Mike's for a second longer than that of the rest. "Yeah, let's listen now," John says as he looks at Joseph and takes his seat.

\--------

Joseph led Mike into a private room after mass ended, presumably to talk about their evening plans. John followed them inside.

"Mike," Joseph says, gesturing to John, "this is my brother John. I noticed you were sitting with him earlier."

Mike nods and looks at John. "He was here with a friend of mine, so we were able to talk a bit before mass started."

John leans closer to Joseph and whispers something. Joseph sighs and pinches his nose. "We are in church. Think like that when you've left."

John laughs and shakes his head. "Fine then. I'll stand here while you talk to Mike."

Mike decides not to ask what John was whispering. "Have you decided what you wanted to do?" Joseph asks and leaves the book he was holding on the table nearby. 

"Yes," Mike nods and folds his hands together. "I would like to have more tea at your house."

"Ah, because of the golden leaf tea?"

"It's weird. I particularly enjoy the taste of that tea, even if it is bagged."

Joseph laughs a bit more loudly, seemingly allowing himself to be unhindered. "Then so we shall. Let us leave when we can."

After a few more minutes of introduction, chatter, and the like, Mike and Joseph separate from John and make their way to Joseph's house, happily chattering along the way.

"What do you think of my brother?"

Mike taps his finger to his chin. "Personally, a touch too sharp for someone faint like me. I worry for someone as gentle as Garri-kun."

"He may not look it," Joseph turns his head to more properly look at Mike, "but he's a good man. I would not be surprised if your friend was swayed by John's charisma. He's also quite the baker."

"Garri-kun is fond of pastries. That must be the point where they connected well."

"I must say, though," Joseph stops in front of a house with a muttered "we're here". "I have the strangest feeling that John wouldn't have just let any person taste his baking. Your friend must have done something to truly grab his attention."

Mike follows right behind Joseph, taking his shoes off at the entrance. "I am curious, but I will also leave them to discover what they have for themselves."

Joseph looks back and smiles. "We can predict their coming relationship over tea."


End file.
